


Wherever There is Love

by rustbunnies



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Embedded Images, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24196852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rustbunnies/pseuds/rustbunnies
Summary: Steve and Tony share a moment... and sometimes, that's all it takes.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 57





	Wherever There is Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [betheflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/gifts).
  * Inspired by [While You Were Sleeping](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350927) by [betheflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/pseuds/betheflame). 



> This is wholly inspired by BeTheFlame's amazing, phenomenal, magnificent While You Were Sleeping AU. Title from the same story. <3  
> 10/10 recommend; please go, ~~run~~ click, and read. You won't regret the time spent with Steve, Tony, Bucky & the gang (and to a lesser extent, an unconscious Ransom). ^__^
> 
> [And... because I'm sneaky, I'm also using it for Tony Stark Bingo | Square S5 Shared Trauma | Card 3034]


End file.
